Ignoring You
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy gives up on chasing Sonic. Sonic wants to know why she gave up. SonAmy short story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters. They belong to SEGA.**

Amy Rose the pink hedgehog that always chases the blue speedy hedgehog. Since then, she gave up on chasing him. She heard that he was with Sally, his girlfriend. Amy knows a lot about Sally, she slept with other guys but not with Sonic. If he wants to be with that selfish princess, then so be it. Amy does not want to ruin Sonic's relationship.

It's been a month since Amy was ignoring Sonic with his girlfriend; Amy has been taking Tang Soo Do karate class for two months. She is now black belt; Shadow is also in her class too. He's like a brother to Amy; he practices more with Amy, learning their forms, blocks, kicks, and punches.

Amy was now in karate class, fighting against Shadow. While Sonic and Sally were on the bleachers. Sonic was very impressed with Amy fighting against Shadow. Sally wasn't watching this, she hates Amy.

"Hai!" Sensei shouts, telling them to stop.

"Next point wins! Fighting stance!" Sensei says.

"Hyah!" Amy and Shadow got into their fighting stance.

"Hai!" Sensei shouts again, telling them to fight.

Amy keeps her guard up to block her upper chest and stomach. She gets into a horse stance, circling around Shadow. She then kicks his stomach.

"Kyah!"

Shadow blocks her kick, then tries to punch Amy on the chest but she blocks it. This was her chance to hit his chest. She got his chest.

"Kyah!" Amy shouts.

"Hai!" Sensei shouts for them to stop. Shadow and Amy hussles back in.

"Winner, Amy!"

People on the bleachers applauded; Sonic claps his hands. Sally didn't cheer or applauded to Amy. She folds her arms.

"Bow to me! Bow to each other! Shake hands!" Shadow and Amy did what their Sensei said, and then shakes hands.

"Very good, students! You did good! And I will see you next week! Keep up the good work!" Sensei said loudly.

"Yes Sensei!" students said loudly.

Sensei says something in Korean, and bows at the students. Students says something in Korean also and bows at their Sensei.

"Have a great day!" Sensei waved at the students.

Once that Amy was out of her karate uniform; she now wears her red dress and red boots. She carries her equipment bag and heads out the door. Once she steps out of the door, Sonic puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Ames, you did awesome. You got stronger" Sonic winks at Amy. Amy scoffs and shoved his hand off her shoulder and walks away. Sonic was stunned by her behavior.

"What's gotten into her?" Sonic questioned himself.

"Oh, who cares about her? You're with me!" Sally said seductively. Sonic did not like it when Sally talks like that.

"Now that's rude, Sal. I care about Amy, she's my friend" Sonic says.

"I thought you care about me!" Sally complains.

"Oh, stop it. You sound like a whining baby" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What did you call me?" Sally screams at him.

"Uh, nothing" Sonic stammers. He didn't like the way that Sally acts very selfish and rude.

**_The Next Day_**

Amy was at the train station, waiting for the train to arrive. She hears it coming and stands up. The doors open and people walks out of the train; Amy walks in and sits down near the window. Just then, she noticed a blue hedgehog and a brown chipmunk holding hands with each other. Amy didn't care if they're doing this in public, Sally sees Amy and smirks evilly. She kissed Sonic right in front of Amy, to make her feel depressed. Amy looks away from them making out. Sonic saw Amy looking away, he knew it was because of Sally kissing him in front of Amy. Sonic pushed Sally off.

"Don't ever do that again, Sal. It's rude to do that in front of Amy" Sonic glares at his girlfriend.

"So you care about that pink brat? She's a nobody" Sally said seductively.

"I'm sorry? What did you call Amy? Because I don't like it" Sonic glared at Sally.

_ARRIVING TO YOUR DESTINATION_

The train stops; everyone gets off the train. So did Amy, as she leaves Sonic and Sally by themselves. Sonic and Sally walks out of the train station and walks up the stairs.

Amy was inside the restaurant, having herself something to eat. Shadow was also with Amy, he's so much like a brother to her. And no they're not couples. Sonic and Sally walks in and sees that Shadow and Amy were having food with each other. Sally sees Amy again, and kissed Sonic again right in front of her. Amy looks away; Shadow noticed this, and comforts Amy. Sonic pushed Sally off.

"Sally, I thought I told you not to do that in front of her" Sonic hissed angrily.

"So what? I can do it whenever I want" Sally said.

"Just stop it" Sonic grumbles.

Sonic then walks up to Amy with Shadow. Amy still didn't want to see his face. Shadow growls at Sonic.

"Uh, Amy? Um, hi" Sonic stammers. Amy didn't even look; all she did is wave her hand at him.

"What do you want Faker?" Shadow growls at him.

"Sheesh. Shads, don't have to be so grumpy at me" Sonic said.

"Don't ever call me 'Shads' again" Shadow glared at him.

"Sorry. So Ames, how are you doing?" Sonic said. Amy didn't respond back. Her back was facing Sonic.

"Amy. Please talk to me. What's gotten into you?" Sonic asked. Amy still ignores him.

"Oh, come on Sonic. Let's forget about that pink brat" Sally said rudely. Shadow was very mad at Sally for calling Amy 'pink brat'

"Don't you dare call her a 'pink brat' princess" Shadow hissed angrily. Sally smirks evilly.

"I can call her whatever I want. She's a nobody. And no one likes her" Sally smirks evilly again.

"Take that back, squirrel!" Shadow shouted.

"Whoa! Shadow, don't hurt her!" Sonic blocked Sally.

"Oh, so you care about that selfish princess? You are so blind, Faker. I don't know why you hang out with her. All she does is flirt with you and kiss you right in front of Amy. God, Faker, you are an idiot to date someone" Shadow glared at him.

"Hey pinky, you wet yourself" Sally pours Amy's drink right on her. Sonic and Shadow saw what Sally just did to Amy. Amy stood still, not even moving. She closed her eyes and cries quietly.

"Amy!" Shadow pushed Sally out of the way, and hugs her to comfort her. Amy cries quietly on Shadow's white furry chest.

"Sally, why would you do that?" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, puh-lease. She deserved it" Sally smiles evilly.

"Shadow was right; I am blind to date the wrong girl. We're through Sally" Sonic said to Sally. Sally's eyes were widening when he said 'we're through.'

"What? B-B-But I-I t-thought you l-love me" Sally fake sobs.

"I was wrong; I don't love you anymore. You were being a jerk to my friend Amy. I don't like a girl who treats my friends. We are over Sally" Sonic said.

Shadow then leaves a tip on the table and helps Amy up, and walks out of the restaurant. Sonic leaves Sally by herself, crying like a baby.

_**The Next Day**_

After Sonic has broken up with Sally; Amy was alone by herself at home. Not feeling like coming out. She then heard a doorbell; she goes up to the door and opens it. It was Sonic, with a red rose in his hand. Amy sighs sadly and lets him in her house. She didn't say anything to him; she was not in the mood to talk to him. Sonic follows Amy up the stairs and into her room. Amy sits on her bed, with her head down.

"Amy, I know that Sally was a jerk to you. But I broke up with her. I'm really sorry that you had a bad day yesterday" Sonic said. With his ears droop down. Amy again, still didn't say anything.

"Amy, please talk to me. I don't know why you're ignoring me" Sonic sighs in defeat. He sits next to her. Amy now looks back at Sonic, with a cold glare.

"So what? I will ignore, just like how you ignore me. How do you feel now, you blue jerk?" Amy said coldly. Sonic has never seen Amy act so cold.

"I never ignore you, Ames"

"Don't give me that excuse. You always ignore me, Sonic. Every time I try to get you to talk to me, all you do is run. That's why you ignore me. But you never ignore Sally. And she's right; I am a nobody" Amy said coldly as she folds her arms.

"No Amy. You're not a nobody. What Sally said to you was very rude and selfish. I was stupid to hang out with her. But I told you, I broke up with her. Do you forgive me?" Sonic said.

"Why? So that you can run away from me and hang out with a new girl?" Amy said.

"No, I will never run away from you again. Or hang out with a new girl. Amy, I finally realized that I love you" Sonic said.

"You're lying. You never loved me" Amy said coldly.

"I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth. I don't love Sally anymore. Right now I love you Ames. I truly do" Sonic said.

Amy looks into his eyes if he's lying. He wasn't lying. Amy realizes that Sonic is telling the truth. Sonic held up her chin and kissed her on the lips. Amy kisses back. Sonic gently pushed her down on the bed and was now on top of her. They were kissing roughly as they moan. Pretty soon, they broke apart. Sonic held out the red rose flower to her.

"I love you so much, Amy" Sonic whispers to her.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

"You haven't call me 'Sonikku' for a long time, I miss that petname, Ames" Sonic nuzzled and purrs on her neck happily.

"Aww…..and I also miss that petname 'Ames' too" Amy giggles cutely. Sonic heard her giggle; he loved it when she giggles. He got off of her and lays beside her.

"Amy, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sonic asked sweetly.

"Of course, Sonikku! I will be your girlfriend!" Amy squeals happily as she gave him a hug. Sonic really missed that hug.

"I miss your warm hugs, Ames" Sonic hugs back.

"Aww…Sonikku! You're making me blush!" Amy giggles.

Sonic purrs and nuzzles on her forehead. Amy purrs back, happy to be Sonic's girlfriend.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize about Sally Acorn. The truth is I'm not a Sally fan or Sonally fan. But that doesn't mean I hate Sally, I only like her in those sonic archie comics, but not in fan fiction stories. Also, I only like her when she's with Monkey Khan, not with Sonic.**

**Sally being with Sonic as romantic couple; they don't turn out that well. Because of the way that Sally slapped him for telling that he's selfish or something. That was very wrong of how Sally slapped him.**

**Also; if Sonic did became king of knothole, he can't leave his kingdom. That would mean no free time, no running around, and no battling Eggman. Sonic's speed would decrease if he didn't run anymore.**

**But with Amy; Amy has a strong love for Sonic. She never left his side; she was always there for him. Sure, she may be crazy but she's not that bad. She cares a lot about Sonic, when he's in trouble, she saves him. She runs along with him, since Sonic loves running.**

**Sonic's old girlfriends; like Sally, Fiona, Mina, and others. None of them turn out that well with their relationship with Sonic. Except Amy, because she truly loves him. Only if Sonic realizes his true feelings to her. You can't love a person who's pretty or attractive; love comes from your heart.**

**If you are a Sally fan or Sonally fan; I don't hate Sally. I only like her in sonic archie comics.**


End file.
